1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and idle screen display method for the same wherein user interface features for selecting option functions and various items are displayed on an idle screen using a zoom in and out operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in communication technologies, a user can carry a mobile terminal and make and receive phone calls at most times and places. Advanced mobile terminals support various supplementary functions such as text message functions and image transmission functions, and functions for execution of application programs.
A mobile terminal includes a display unit for displaying various stored information or information received from external sources. The display unit provides visual information such as still or moving images to the user. For example, the display unit is used to enter a phone number for an outgoing call, display a message window for composing or viewing a message, and display operation states of the mobile terminal.
When the mobile terminal is opened or in an idle state, it displays an idle screen or initial screen on the display unit. However, the idle screen has been displayed in a static and uniform manner. Because the idle screen is one of the most frequently viewed screens, the user may find the idle screen dull and may not have interest in the mobile terminal.